brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer
'Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer '''by ''The Rolling Stones/''Bon Jovi'' is a mash-up featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. All the girls have solos in the song with the exception of Quinn. The girls sing it as part of the second annual Boys vs. Girls mash-up competition. Lyrics '''Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh, so tough Tina (and Brittany with New Directions Girls): Oh, we gotta (Hold on) Tina and Brittany (New Directions Girls): Ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (with New Direction Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes (Tina with New Directions Girls): If you start me up (Uh!) Kick on the starter give it all you got You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it) I can’t compete (Ooooo) With the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta) Mercedes and Santana (Brittany with New Directions Girls): (Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta) I'll make a grown man (Got each other) Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls: Give it a shot Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Rachel: Livin' on a prayer! Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes with Tina: Hold on, ready or not ('''Brittany with New Directions Girls: Ready or not) Rachel (with New Directions Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Rachel (Brittany with New Directions Girls): Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there Mercedes: We're halfway there (Santana: Woah! Livin' on a prayer!) Livin' on a prayer! Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: Make it I swear, yeah) Rachel and Santana with New Directions Girls: Oooh! Livin' on a prayer! Mercedes: Start me up (Brittany with New Directions Girls: If you start me up I'll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana (Brittany with New Directions Girls): Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Rachel (Brittany with New Directions Girls): Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (If you start me up I'll never stop) (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Oh, we're halfway there '''Santana: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer (Mercedes: '''Livin', on a prayer) '''Rachel (Mercedes): Take my hand (Yeah!) and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We're almost there (Santana with New Directions Girls: Ohhh!) Mercedes with New Directions Girls: We're livin' on a prayer Rachel and Santana with New Directions Girls: Living on a prayer Mercedes: You gotta Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Start me up Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang